


my love has concrete feet [prompt fic collection]

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Day 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri Week 2019, it's very vague tho - just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: “They’re still out there.”—a pause—”they won’t... you know they won’t leave us alone until they get back what they think we have taken from them. And there’s no way to convince them that we don’t have it, they won’t listen. I...”, he looked down, for a moment only, until a distant noise, the rustling of a small animal, had him snap his gaze back up into the night, “I can’t let them hurt anyone else.”A collection of snippets, drabbles and ficlets written for prompts I received on tumblr and elsewhere.Updates sporadically.





	1. "You need to get some rest." - Angst Prompts I

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the snippets and ficlets I write for tumblr prompts in here!  
> It'll be updated whenever something new comes along.
> 
> Some of these snippets may come from ideas for longer fics that I'm toying with, so let me know if there's anything you particularly enjoy—it'll help me decide which ideas to pursue in the future.
> 
> Chapter 1: Angst dialogue prompts — "You need to get some rest."  
> Chapter 2: Angst dialogue prompts — "Tell me what's wrong." (Part I / II)  
> Chapter 3: Angst dialogue prompts — "People who are okay don't act like this." (Part II / II)  
> Chapter 4: Yuuri Week 2019 Day 4 - Rise (w/ prompt: Katsuki Yuuri + "Okay, I’m on thin ice right now. But if I focus I can do anything.”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from a High Fantasy AU I've been toying with, mainly because I'm a sucker for magical exhaustion.

It was deep into the night when Victor woke up.

At first he wasn’t sure what had stirred him from his sleep, but then somewhere in his sleep-addled mind he realised there was movement in the camp. Someone was moving softly around the campfire, light footfalls and the flickering flames casting moving shadows on Victor’s still closed eyelids.

He sat up, one hand reaching reflexively for his weapon tucked close under his bedroll. Then he pulled his hand back when his eyes focused on the figure by the fire. He let out a long breath, tension seeping out of his limbs.

“Sorry”, Yuuri said softly, eyes wide and pupils blown in the near-darkness, “I didn’t want to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“Yuuri...”, Victor said, voice still hoarse and heavy from sleep, exhaustion from the day’s events wearing it down, “what time is it? Why are you still up? Shouldn’t someone have relieved you by now?”

Yuuri just shrugged, averting his eyes, and Victor knew him well enough to understand.

“Yuuri, you cant—you can’t do this all by yourself. There’s a reason we keep watch in shifts. Let the others pull their weight. You need to get some rest.”

There was silence for a long minute, while Yuuri picked at the sleeves of his tunic, casting his eyes about the camp, eyeing the flickering shadows.

“I—wouldn’t be able to sleep, anyway. So while I’m up I might as well keep watch. That way at least no one else loses any sleep.”

Victor ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, but Yuuri continued before he could say anything, almost too softly to hear.  
“They’re still out there.”—a pause—”they won’t... you know they won’t leave us alone until they get back what they think we have taken from them. And there’s no way to convince them that we don’t have it, they won’t listen. I...”, he looked down, for a moment only, until a distant noise, the rustling of a small animal, had him snap his gaze back up into the night, “I can’t let them hurt anyone else.”

His voice wavered on the last words and Victor sat up straighter, eyeing Yuuri more closely still.

“Can’t let them? Yuuri, what did you—?”

He scrambled up off his bedroll and closer to Yuuri, kneeling next to him on the hard ground, cold seeping into his knees. His breath caught in his throat.  
Now that he was closer to Yuuri, now that the low light of the campfire was closer, he could see it. Could see the faint sheen of sweat on Yuuri’s skin, the shivering that ran down his spine. He could hear how laboured his breathing was, could feel the tension in every line of his body as he desperately tried to keep himself together. He could see the exhaustion etched deep into every line of his face, staved off by sheer determination.

“Yuuri, please tell me you haven’t been keeping up a protection spell on the camp all night?”

Victor didn’t really need to hear the answer, the tight set of Yuuri’s jaw was answer enough. He tried in vain to fight down the surge of worry and irritation that welled up in him, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders.

“Are you mad, Yuuri? Do you know how dangerous this is? If you push yourself too far, the moment the spell breaks you could—...”, Victor cut himself off, unable to even say the words, “You can’t do this. You’re gonna wear yourself out, you’re gonna—Yuuri, please.”

“I have to”, Yuuri said through gritted teeth, “Who else is going to keep them off? I’m the only spellcaster we have. As a group you might be able to keep them away, but you can’t all be vigilant at all times. You need to rest.”

“And you don’t?”, Victor hissed, “You can’t keep this up forever, and what then? What do we do after you pushed yourself past the point of exhaustion and we don’t have a spellcaster anymore? You need to conserve your energy just like the rest of us. You need to trust in the group to do their part.”

“I can’t”, Yuuri said, tearing his eyes away from the flickering darkness to finally meet Victor’s gaze, and Victor could hear the cracks in his syllables, could see his consciousness only just hanging on to the shadows of his irises, “It’s too important. Keeping you safe is too important.”


	2. "Tell me what's wrong." - Angst Prompts II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet from a non-con recovery story that's been ghosting around my head. Part one of two.
> 
> Uhm... warning for _very_ vaguely implied past non-con? [not between the characters]

Yuuri was humming under his breath as he was washing the dishes. It really was too endearing; Victor couldn’t help but slip his arms around his waist from behind, lightly swaying in time with the melody.

“Thank you for washing up”, he said quietly, his lips close to brushing against Yuuri’s ear.

He couldn’t see Yuuri’s face, but he heard the smile in his voice as he replied. “Well, thank you for dinner. I think we’re more than even.”

“It was my pleasure, baby”, he said, trailing his lips down Yuuri’s neck, and he could feel the shiver running through his body, “now, as for our further--”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Victor lifted his head, confused by the sudden shift of tone in Yuuri’s voice. Yuuri’s movements in the soapy water had stilled. Victor briefly thought back over his words, then he chuckled.

“Call you what—baby? Do you not like that? I know it’s cliché, but sometimes I think there’s just something to it...”, he pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s neck, “don’t you think...”, another, “baby?”

This time Yuuri flinched, bodily twisting out of Victor’s embrace. His hands, dripping wet, left a trail of murky water on the kitchen floor.

“No. No, I mean it. Please, don’t—don’t call me that.”

The teasing smile slipped off of Victor’s lips when he saw Yuuri’s expression, eyes wide and filled with something like fear, the furrowing of his brow sharp under the harsh kitchen lights, his jaw moving soundlessly, chewing up words. His fingers dripping and trembling at his sides.

Victor swallowed, the air between them suddenly too thick, too heavy. “I’m sorry, solnyshko. I won’t. I promise, I won’t. Just—”

He reached out with one hand, and Yuuri stumbled backwards, out of reach. A moment’s silence, and Yuuri’s gaze snapped upward to meet his, pleading, a silent apology.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s okay”, Victor held his hands up as if in surrender, then he picked up the dish towel from the counter, holding it out in both hands, silently, a question in his eyes.

Yuuri hesitated only for a moment before he nodded and took a step forward, holding out his pruning hands. Victor wrapped them carefully in the cloth, gently rubbing them in his own hands to dry them, taking care not to touch Yuuri’s bare skin. Yuuri kept his eyes lowered, fixed on the movements on his hands, or maybe not seeing at all, lost in another place.

“It’s okay, solnyshko”, Victor repeated quietly, squeezing Yuuri’s hands lightly through the cloth, “I won’t say it again. I’m sorry. Just—tell me what’s wrong, please.”


	3. "People who are okay don't act like this" - Angst Prompts III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet from a non-con recovery story that's been ghosting around my head. Part two of two.
> 
> Uhm... warning for _very_ vaguely implied past non-con? [not between the characters]

“I’m sorry. Just—tell me what’s wrong, please.”

“I—...“, Victor could see a dozen painful emotions quickly flicker over Yuuri’s face, until it finally settled on a carefully neutral expression, “I just… It just bothers me, I don’t know, when someone calls me that.” 

Yuuri emphasised his words with a small shrug and a painfully hollow little laugh, the tone of his voice so forcefully casual that it ached in Victor’s chest. 

Yuuri pulled his hands away from Victor’s hold through the dish cloth, turning away. He started puttering about in the kitchen without actually returning to his task of the dishes, his movements fluttery and uncertain, picking something up only to put it back down a few inches to the left, turning objects in his hands, running his fingers over their surface, wiping down already spotless surfaces.

Victor watched him with a painful tightness in his chest, watched as Yuuri’s eyes flickered over to him every once in a while to find him still standing there, only to pointedly avoid his gaze. 

He stepped closer when Yuuri picked up the tea strainer that usually just rested next to the sink, since it got used so often, for the third time, opening cabinets and drawers in turn, seemingly looking for a place to put it away.

“Yuuri”, he said, gently, “are you okay?”

Yuuri took a deep breath.  
“Sure I am”, he said, putting the strainer down again before turning around and looking up at Victor, still unable to meet his gaze, instead flicking his eyes somewhere around his ears. He uselessly wiped his hands on his pants and turned away again, “I just, uh—I should finish this.”

He stepped back to the sink, resting both his hands at the edge and staring down into the soapy water like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next.

“Are you, though? It’s—you know, you don’t have to be.”

Again that hollow little laugh, so brittle, like it was about to shatter into pieces.

“Of course. Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I—I don’t know, solnyshko, but listen...”, Victor lifted his hands, his fingertips just barely brushing Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri flinched violently, shrinking in on himself. Victor sighed slightly, making a small motion with his hand to indicate his point, “People who are okay don’t act like this. Please, darling, just talk to me. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry that I—that I brought it up, that I didn’t listen the first time. But please talk to me. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Every line of Yuuri’s body was tense, his shoulders drawn up, hands clenched around the edge of the sink. When he finally spoke, his voice was clipped, the words forced out under pressure.

“I ca—I can’t. I can’t. I can’t right now, Victor, I’m sorry. Don’t make me—I can’t. Not right now.”

Victor tried to swallow around a jagged lump in his throat.

“Shh, Yuuri, it’s okay. I’m not gonna force you to talk—of course I’m not. I just want you to be okay. I don’t know what to do. Tell me what I can do to help you be okay again.”

Some of the tension seeped out of Yuuri’s body at these words, and he pried one of his hands away from the sink, reaching behind him and grabbing Victor’s hand blindly. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed, hard.

“I’m sorry, Victor”, he whispered, “I should have told you before. I’m going to tell you, I promise. Just not—right now, I just—I just need...”

Victor tried to put as much reassurance as he could into the squeeze of his fingers around Yuuri’s, since Yuuri still wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Tell me what you need, solnyshko. Anything.”

“I need—I need to finish these dishes. Because that’s what you’re supposed to do after your fiancé cooks you a nice dinner, you’re supposed to do the dishes, and then curl up on the couch together, with a cup of tea maybe, and watch a movie, right? Maybe something a bit sad, so you can cry a little, while your husband just holds you and you both pretend that it’s just about the movie, and nothing else? That’s—“, abruptly, Yuuri turned around and looked at him, really looked at him this time, something hesitant, something fragile in his eyes, “that’s what people do, right?”

Victor smiled, something tremulous, and gently brushed his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“I wouldn’t know, solnyshko, but if you think so, then I’m certain that’s what people do.”


	4. you will see me thrive [yuuri week day 4: rise]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for Yuuri Week 2019. Day 4 - Rise.
> 
> Combined with a prompt from tumblr: Katsuki Yuuri + "Okay, I’m on thin ice right now. But if I focus I can do anything.”

“Are you ready, solnyshko?“

Yuuri takes a deep breath. Squares his shoulders, sets his jaw. Looks up into Victor’s expectant eyes.

“No“, he says.

Victor lets out a low chuckle, lifting a gloved hand to lightly touch Yuuri‘s jaw.

“Yes, you are. You know this backwards and forwards, Yuuri. I believe in you.“

“What if I don’t make it?“

For some reason, Yuuri‘s hands aren’t shaking. They holding fast to the boards, just as Yuuri‘s eyes are holding Victor’s gaze. He feels disconnected from himself—he’s nervous, he’s worried, but it’s not quite reaching him. Only Victor’s hand against his skin feels real.

“You’ll make it. There’s no if.“

Yuuri shakes his head slightly. “After how the short program went… I’m on thin ice right now. No pun intended. I just—I need to focus. If I focus I can do it. I can do anything.“

“There’s not a doubt in my mind“, Victor says with a quiet smile, and he tilts his head forward until his forehead rests against Yuuri’s, a steady presence.

Yuuri tries to focus on nothing but him for a moment, then he straightens up, pries his hands away from the boards and, look, he’s shaking after all. He takes another deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“What’s your problem, Katsudon?”

Yuri’s voice snaps his attention away—he’s standing just a few steps away, already in his costume, but with his team jacket still in place. As expected he’s in first after the short, so he still has some time before his own skate. He levels Yuuri with an unimpressed stare.

“What, you know your programs or not? Have you been doing nothing but wasting time with the old man at practice?”

Yuuri stands up a little straighter. “No. I know them.” He hesitates. “I just—”

“Then what’s your fucking problem?”

“I just—...”, Yuuri drops his gaze, and then his voice, “it’s the Lutz. I can’t land it. It was a mistake putting it in the program when I—”

“Yeah, no shit, Katsudon!”

Yuuri looks up from twisting his costume’s sleeve around his fingers. “Um—sorry?”

“I know you can’t land it! I saw the shit you pulled in the short yesterday.”  
Yuri scoffs. “Hell, even I don’t have the Quad Lutz yet, so there’s no way an idiot like you can beat me to it, right? You shouldn't even try it. There’s no way you can do it.”

Yuuri becomes distantly aware that his mouth is open, uselessly, and he snaps it shut. His fingers release his sleeve and he can feel cold steel creep up his spine as his body straightens. He lifts his chin and meets Yuri’s stare head-on.

“You don’t think I can do it?”

“No.” Yuri sneers, and there’s a glint in his eyes. “You can’t.”

Yuuri grinds his teeth together and slams his skate guards down on the boards as he steps on the ice. “Watch me”, he snaps, then flicks his eyes away from Yuri to pull in Victor for a hard, greedy kiss, before gliding out onto the ice. 

_Don’t you doubt it_ , he thinks as he takes a few laps around the stadium before settling into his starting position, _I will still rise._

He’s still a little dazed when he watches himself on the screen later, gliding out of a perfect Quad Lutz, but he manages to lightly squeeze Victor’s fingers in his and lean close to him.

“Remind me to thank Yura later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Rise by Katy Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdw1uKiTI5c).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🖤  
> Comments and kudos and all those nice things water my crops and feed my children!
> 
> I am also currently open for prompts, so [if there's anything you'd like to see me write, pop by!](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [I'll happily write victuuri and phichuuri, might write other ships if you ask 😉 also keep in mind that this is for small little ficlets, so it's gonna be short and sweet (usually up to 2k)]


End file.
